Burning In The Skies
by Sexy-Foxface
Summary: The world was now at Voldermort's disposal; the balance of the world now hung between his clutches, but he now faced a greater threat. To hold onto this power he fought so hard to achieve he had to take away what the world most held dear to render them helpless; their children. He would pit them against one another, making them question everything they once knew. *SYOW OPEN*
1. The Beginning Of Their End

**Hey guys so I have decided to write an SYOT or I suppose SYOW submit your own wizard because I wanted to write something a little different for a change. I'm not sure how many people will be interested, but if you are just PM me your wizard's sheet. I am only accepting by PM so if you try to submit through review your character won't even be considered. Also no Sues unless you want to create someone to be murdered in the most gruesome way possible. Basically this story will have the same concept as the Hunger Games, but will consist of wizards in the magic community instead of children from the Districts. If you have any questions feel free to PM me to ask :3 Now without any further ado here's the opening bit of the story.**

Voldermort walked with his head held high through the newly structured cemetery of the fallen warriors who had tried to stand up to him. Petty fools they were for thinking they could overpower him; he was all powerful, unlike any wizard one had seen before past through the waves of histories past. The late afternoon sun hung low across the horizon, casting eerie shadows dancing across the soft plush grass beneath Voldermorts boots. Everything had fallen to a standstill, an almost dark peace and this settling feeling caused a dark smile to spread across Voldermorts lips. He had done it, conquered everything he had wanted to claim as his own. The boy who lived and his followers had been disposed of and no longer held onto the threat of stealing away his power from between his clutches. Yet there was now a greater task that needed to be carried out if Voldermort wanted to remain in his seat of power. Rising to this position was one task that he completed, but it was the concept of holding onto it that posed a greater threat to him.

He ran his fingers lightly across the marble graves, not caring about what name was engraved onto its surface. Just another fallen soul, pity it was he had to put to waste so much wizard blood. If only they could have seen that setting down their wands to follow him would be the wiser course of actions instead. Even if it was to go against all of their beliefs at least they would not have to be met with an untimely demise, but Voldermort did not have the patience to dwell over simple aspects such as spilt blood. He let out a single shallow breath, as the sick sound of something legless gliding across the soft grass entered his ears. "Nagini my pet how is it that we shall keep this world under our control?" Voldermort shift his attention to the slender dark emerald serpent that slithered gracefully across the carpeted earth next to him, her yellow hued eyes glimmering playfully in the paling light of the setting sun. Control was not as simple as it may seem and that is a concept that Voldermort knew well. The only way he knew how to keep control was by simply taking away what the world held most dear. "Their children," He murmured to himself, thinking his options over slowly, picking apart the ideas that had slowly begun to broil to the surface of his mind.

The world valued their children more than anything else, as they were the pieces that would mold the future, but if Voldermort was to take those away from the world one by one as sacrifices the world wouldn't be able to do anything, but to watch helplessly and listen to his every command. The darkest of smiles danced across his lips, as the pieces slowly began to fall into place. He would take them away from everything they once knew and pit them against one another; make them question everything they once believed. Nothing would make sense to them anymore, as friends would become enemies, as the concept of love and friendship would no longer hold onto any significant purpose, other than to hinder them in the end. It was these twisted ideas, this dark sinister mind of his that made him one to be feared. He did not reach this moment in his life by standing by and watching the world go by through his lifeless eyes. If Voldermort had learned anything it was if you wanted something done you had to seek it out yourself.

Voldermort stopped as he reached a simple gravestone with a far too familiar name written across its surface. "Harry Potter the boy who lived; what we could have achieved together would have been vast, the power we could have held between our clutches would have been endless, but now you shall be nothing more than a whisper lost in the books of history. If only you knew what it is I have begun to plan for those who tried to protect. You should have known that trying to defy me would prove foolish in the end. A part of me may have died when your life was lost, but here I stand while you are buried beneath my feet. You could have been great, but you let your heart get in the way," Voldermort's tone was one as if he was bidding farewell to an old friend instead of a bitter enemy, but in many ways if it wasn't for the boy who had survived against it all Voldermort would not stand where he did today.

Voldermort walked away from the grave, Nagini following closely at his heels. "I know what it is we must do now Nagini; I know how to hold complete and utter control over those beneath us," As he spoke he turned his attention to the darkening sky, everything having made sense now. He knew what course of actions he was to carry out now and this caused a settling calm to wash over him. He needed to have control, as without it he would be nothing. Voldermort turned his head towards the south where the home of the school Beauxbatons resided. From that school eight female champions would be selected by random to represent their school. With their charm and grace they would prove to be deadly competitors in these games. Voldermort then turned his head towards the North where the institute of Durmstrang was located. From within those walls eight male students would be chosen to prove their dominance. With their brute strength and steely determination Voldermort knew they would not go down without a fight.

Lastly Voldermort turned his gaze to the towering castle that loomed in the distance; the great school of Hogwarts that was now under his control. One female student and one male student would be selected from each house to play in his games. It all seemed so simple to Voldermort, twenty four students from the ages of elven to eighteen would fight to the death in an arena created by the darkest of minds for his entertainment. He would even give the students the option of placing their name into the drawing more than once, as he knew some would truly want to claim the honor of being the first ever victor of these twisted games. Of course he would show that he had a single ounce of humanity left in him by allowing the last one standing to survive, but this would not be out of the kindness of his heart, which many believed did not even exist. This sole victor would be a symbol; a symbol that the world they once knew no longer existed.

**Alright, so basically I need eight female students from Beauxbatons, eight male students from Durmstrang and then one female student and one male student from each of the houses in Hogwarts. The ages of your characters can be from ages eleven to eighteen. All kinds of backgrounds are accepted so get creative, your characters can be from families of Death Eaters whatever you choose, but make your characters diverse; the more different they all are the better. So the form is just below fill it out and get those wizards sent in ;D At the moment the only spots that are reserved are the female Ravenclaw slot, the male Gryffindor slot and two of the Beauxbatons slots every other slot is open for the time being :3**

**Wizard Sheet**

Name: (Full name please)

Gender:

Age:

School and or House they are a part of Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin: (Please put your top three choices)

Personality: (Now this is where you need to be extremely detailed)

Appearance: (Again please be detailed)

Reaction when their name was chosen (Include if they placed their name into the drawing more in hopes of being picked):

Family:

Friends:

A little history:

Training Score (And how they got that score; be realistic):

Interview quote:

Would they want to be a part of an alliance?:

Game strategy/Angle:

There is a large chance your wizard will perish what is your preferred way (There is no guarantee this will happen though):

Character Strengths (No more then 4):

Character Weaknesses (At least 2):

Wand (Include size, what wood it is made of and its core):

Worst Fear:

Token (Each wizard can bring in one token with them that holds sentimental value to them):

Interview Outfit:

Mentor (Each wizard is given an older witch or wizard to prep them for the games):

**If I am missing anything just PM me! Now get those wizards in ;D**

**Also if you are submitting a wizard you better review, as in my case those authors who review their characters generally make it farther, as in my opinion it is fair; now submit me some lovely tributes!**


	2. Character List

**Below you will find the current wizard list, but I am still in need of several witches and wizard. All the open spots are listed so if you are interested in submitting a character let me know as soon as you can. :3**

The announcement had been made, utter terror now stretched out far across the land. The wizard games were no longer just a sick and twisted thought that drifted through Voldermort's mind, but it had now become a reality. Voldermort sat in a large chair in front of a crackling fire with Nagini coiled along the arm of the chair. He absentmindedly stroked her scaly head, his dark soulless eye peering into the fire, the orange and yellows of the flames being reflected back in their glassy surface. A dark smile tugged at his pale lips at the memory of the shocked faces of the witches and wizards alike that had paid witness to his announcement.

He had stood in front all of the Ministry of Magic, a static of silence buzzing through the air. They all waited with bated breath to hear what the dark overlord had to say. They knew what he had to say would not be for their best interest; they knew it would only be cruel and twisted words that awaited them. "As a reminder that I am in control and all of those that are beneath me, even those of you who still believe you can defy me are trapped under my ruling, each school including Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts will each produce eight students to participate in a game of sorts. They will be confined to a vast arena where they will have to use the skills they have learned to survive. They will fight to the death and from the twenty four students only one will survive. The soul victor will be bathed in riches, but will also stand as a reminder to you all. The last one standing will represent the struggle we have shared where only one could come out victorious. That is all," With those words hanging in the air, Voldermort had vanished down the hall with a swish of his dark cloak billowing behind him.

He had left them all in a state of stunned silence before the panic began to take them over one by one. Some of them cried, some couldn't even utter a single world. He was taking away the future even if it was only a small portion of it. Their children were all that they had now ever since he took control, but now Voldermort was taking away even that. He would spill the blood of the innocent, the blood of the wicked without an ounce of remorse flickering across the surface of his eyes. He was a man, if he could even be considered than any more that would do anything to keep a hold of this power he had to fight so hard to claim as his own.

No one in this wretched distraught world could have predicted these actions that he so easily carried out. No one could have thought he was capable of throwing the world into an even greater state of destruction, but he had now proven them wrong. His dark eyes snapped back into focus, putting him back in the present, but that dark smile was still there. He had come so far with his life, completing the impossible, destroying the boy who lived, becoming all powerful. He had claimed it all and there was no stopping him now.

All across the country students waited the moment where twenty four of them would be chosen to fight to the death. Some were terrified by the notion of fighting for the entire world to see, as everything would be publically televised. They were being punished for the acts of the world, for the actions of those who had defied the Dark Lord. Many cried that it wasn't fair, some stood still with masks of stone playing across their features. There were some that were twistedly excited by the thought of this, placing their name into the drawing as many times as they possibly could, in hopes it would be their name that was sprouted from the flames. Some huddled in tight groups with one another, clinging onto to each other as the tears fell, knowing any one of them could be selected.

It was all by choice and by a play of fate that would determine who would be chosen. Some would fall without even receiving a chance at survival, while others would be sure to fight till the bitter end. Some would be strong, while others would be weak, but it was by chance and choice that would determine the victor, but it all came down to just how badly they wanted to win; just how much they wanted to cling onto their lives. Those without the will to survive would surely be the first to fall; the fighters would be the ones who are not even close to being ready to die. Fate would draw together the lives of these twenty four students, many not even knowing each other, but now their lives would all become interwoven together.

"Everything is going so smoothly," Voldermort said coolly to Nagini. Voldermort blinked once, anticipating the dawning of morning. The drawings were taking place tomorrow, the names of those being selected to participate in his games becoming known to himself and to the world. A dark laughter escaped his lips, echoing off the stone of the walls. This darkness was perfection in his eyes, like a rose choked out by a coil of thorns. Each petal would fall, scarring the ground, proving that even the most innocent and beautiful could not escape the icy holds of death.

_**Beauxbatons**_

**_Female one:_**

Maxena Ruby Hagrid (Mockingjay Swagger)

"I vill prove zhat I am 'ore than 'ust a Headmistress' 'aughter. I can be 'o much more."

_**Female two:**_

Riley Anna Rosen (Mythomagic-Champion)

"Be strong and carry on."

_**Female three:**_

Alysette Lila "Alee" Etroix (Rainbow Zebras)

"I just want to help anyone I can, and if I'm lucky maybe I can go home and see my friends again"

_**Female four:**_

Sonea Kyralian (Xoria)

Interviewer: "So, have you ever killed anybody?"  
Sonea: "I don't know."  
Interviewer: "How can you not know? You either have or you haven't."  
Sonea: "Well, it was dark, I was in the dingier part of London during a shortcut, and a man grabbed me."  
Interviewer: "So what did you do?"  
Sonea: "I always keep my poisons with me, so I grabbed a bit, threw it in his face and ran. I don't know which one it was, so I don't know if it was deadly."

_**Female five:**_

Nyoka Luna Kegelapan (Bellatrix567)

"I have no time for useless banter such as this."

_**Female six:**_

Renee Bonheur (Lupus Overkill)

"I may win this year; I have skills and abilities that will prove quite useful. You'll all surely see them soon."

_**Female seven:**_

Mathilde Dejeuner (TikTakJabberJay)

"I'll have blood on my hands, but why, and for which reason?"

_**Female eight:**_

Open.

_**Durmstrang**_

_**Male one:**_

Gunnar Backstrom (Munamana)

"I may not be clever or quick, but I can fight and you can bet that I will fight to the bitter end."

_**Male two:**_

Open.

_**Male three:**_

Open.

_**Male four:**_

Open.

_**Male five:**_

Open.

_**Male six:**_

Open.

_**Male seven:**_

Open.

_**Male eight:**_

Open.

_**Hogwarts**_

_**Slytherin**_

_**Female:**_

Bridgette Rizzo (dirty-icing)

"I don't care if I win or lose. I just want it to be over. This is a waste of my time"

_**Male:**_

Alex Montague (MidnightRaven323)

"Don't take my threats lightly, if you do you can kiss your life goodbye."

_**Gryffindor**_

_**Female:**_

Charlotte Grace Yu (Storm229)

"If I die, I die as a brave warrior."

_**Male:**_

James Astley (JasNorden352)

"Hey, girls just thought I'd mention; I'm single."

_**Ravenclaw**_

_**Female:**_

Kira Villori (MidnightRaven232)

"If hell had an angel, it would be me."

_**Male:**_

Justin Law (Storm229)

"Wisdom always will prevail."

_**Hufflepuff**_

_**Female:**_

Elizabeth Morlet (coolcattime)

"I'm coming home for Hogwarts."

_**Male:**_

Tatsuya Mikhail Alexeyev (Ayfrit)

"I will stand strong and return to bring my family honour."

**Make sure if you want to have a character in this story to PM me soon so I can get this story started. ;3**


End file.
